Just Like the Folks: The Orange Fox and the Mint Beetle
by Raptorcloak
Summary: When Naruto finds out that Fu has never been to a carnival in her life, he decides to take her to the traveling carnival in Konoha and make it a day to remember. NarutoxFu. For my Birthday today. Please R&R. Now available on Archive of Our Own.


We're back with the 8th installment of **_Just Like the Folks _**with Naruto and the equally spunky Jinchuuruki named Fu as she settles into Konoha with his help. Enjoy and to make the story even sweeter, it's my birthday!  
**Summary: **Naruto takes Fu to her first carnival and makes it an unforgettable one.  
**Disclaimer: ** I don't own **_Naruto_**.

* * *

**A SKETCHRAPTOR PRODUCTION**

* * *

In Konoha in the early afternoon, all of Naruto, Fu, Ginkaku, and Kinkaku all sat on the roof of his house. They were currently enjoying the day as the four usually spent their days sitting on Kinkaku's roof with him and found it relaxing.

**_*Days of our Livez_**_ by Bone-Thugs-n-Harmony plays*_

"Well, Naruto-kun, nothing beats kicking back and enjoying the sunshine." Fu said with her regular cheerful smile.

"You bet, Fu-chan." Naruto smiled back at her and she returned the friendly gesture. It had been months since Naruto and Sasuke had freed the entire world from the Infinite Tsukuyomi before the former had used his new Eternal Rinnegan to perform a harmless version of the Outer Path to resurrect the former Jinchuuruki from their ashes to their complete forms.

While Naruto now had both halves of Kurama and Killer B had Gyuki resealed within him, each of the former Jinchuuruki from Gaara to Fu had received chakra imprints from their former respective tailed beasts and all of Yugito, Yagura, Rōshi, Han, Utakata (who had decided to travel around the world mentoring Hotaru) were allowed back to their respective villages.

However, Takigakure still wanted nothing to do with Fu despite the fact that even though she was now a pseudo-Jinchuuruki, their irrational fear remained unchanged and there were even some who went as far as to wish her dead again.

Not wanting his fellow Jinchuuruki to be homeless, Naruto had made easy arrangements with Kakashi, the recent Sixth Hokage, for Fu to stay in Konoha and he hadn't any problem. Thanks to Fu's cheerful and carefree personality, she was well accepted into her new homeland.

Naturally, the person she spent most of her time with was Naruto himself and the two had grown to be fast friends with their relationship now bordering on a romantic relationship. Back in the present, Naruto and Fu were alerted by Kinkaku to Ginkaku, who had fallen asleep while sitting upright.

"You two wanna see something funny?" Kinkaku chuckled.

"Sure." Fu said and Naruto nodded in agreement before Kinkaku cleared his throat and whistled a bit before his voice turned high-pitched and squeaky.

"All right, watch this." Kinkaku chuckled as he leaned closer to the sleeping Ginkaku.

"Daddy, let's do something fun." Kinkaku said and less than a second after that, Ginkaku's eyes snapped open before he jumped to his feet with a startled expression.

"I ain't your Daddy!" Ginkaku snapped before realizing he was talking to Kinkaku and both of his siblings started to laugh with Fu joining in. The silver-haired man blinked before growling at Kinkaku and shook his head.

"Dammit, Kinkaku, why do you always do that?!" Ginkaku growled and Kinkaku, Naruto, and Fu continued to laugh at him.

"Because you always react like that." Kinkaku laughed.

"Yeah, Ginkaku, why do you always get so jumpy when someone in earshot says the word Daddy?" Naruto asked.

"Well, Naruto, Ginkaku here was once a popular womanizer back before we went crazy." Kinkaku explained.

"Well, that makes sense." Naruto said.

"Yes, and almost every month, he'd meet kids asking if he was their father." Kinkaku said.

"Is that so?" Fu smiled.

"Very much and as you just heard, he'd always get defensive whenever people would try to convince him that the children were his." Kinkaku said.

"Kinkaku, you know as well as I do that none of those children looked anything like me or any women I had ever met before!" Ginkaku defensively stated.

"For someone who says that they're not a father, you sure do get defensive." Naruto said.

"You try having a dozen kids you don't know ask you if you're their Daddy." Ginkaku said.

"Wonder what Anko would say about that?" Kinkaku asked with a smile spreading across his lips; referencing that his 2nd sibling had recently been courting the purple-haired woman.

"You're not gonna tell anybody." Ginkaku growled while making himself looking bigger by puffing his chest.

"Relax, Ginkaku-sama, Anko wouldn't hurt you but on the other hand, I'm not around her all day to know what she'd do." Fu said while scratching her chin.

"I don't want to know; especially since she could use those snakes of hers and put them God knows where on me." Ginkaku thought while shivering.

"So many kids did you meet that asked you about their fatherhood?" Naruto asked.

"Damn, I don't remember all of them. At best, I can only remember only 15 kids asking me that question and I'm pretty sure they weren't the only ones to do." Ginkaku said.

"So, you're big Daddy Ginkaku, huh?" Fu smiled.

"That's what half of the kids actually called him." Kinkaku laughed and Ginkaku narrowed his eyes in annoyance.

"I'm guessing asking how many women you were with is a pretty stupid question, too, huh?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, so unless you want me to take the place of that pink-haired friend of yours, don't ask." Ginkaku said.

"Touché." Naruto said.

"Say, Naruto-kun, what's that in the distance?" Fu asked as she pointed to said direction and Naruto looked as she was pointing at a Ferris wheel.

"Oh, that's a Ferris Wheel from the traveling carnival that's opening later today." Naruto explained.

"What's a traveling carnival?" Fu asked and Naruto looked at her with disbelief.

"You've never been to a carnival before?" Ginkaku asked and Fu shook her head.

_"Poor kid." _Kinkaku thought to himself.

"No, I've never been to one before." Fu said and given that she, like Naruto, had spent most of her early life alone as an orphan, it was understandable that she hadn't gone to a carnival.

"Say, Fu-chan, how about I take you to this one? I'm telling you, you'll love a traveling carnival." Naruto offered.

"Sure, I'd love to go to one." Fu said.

"Great, I promise you'll like everything about it." Naruto said.

"Well, if it's a promise from you, I know it'll be that good." Fu smiled.

"Trust me; you'll definitely love it." Naruto reassured.

"Say, out of curiosity, when's the last time you two were at a carnival?" Fu asked Kinkaku and Ginkaku, who scratched their heads in confusion.

"Eons ago though I can't remember exactly when." Kinkaku said.

"It was a five months before we found the Sage treasured tools." Ginkaku answered.

"Wow, it's been that long, huh?" Fu asked.

"Yes, it has." Kinkaku said before flexing his arm.

"Say, Fu-chan, how about we go check out what time the carnival starts?" Naruto suggested.

"Sure, see ya guys." Fu said to Kinkaku and Ginkaku as she and Naruto got off the roof.

"Hey, Ginkaku?" Kinkaku said.

"What is it, Kinkaku?" Ginkaku responded.

"Are you taking Anko to the carnival, too? They could be serving dango there at the snack stand." Kinkaku said.

"Maybe; between you and me, Anko still looks doable but she's starting to look thick lately; not that it's a turnoff." Ginkaku said.

_Elsewhere_

Naruto and Fu read a newspaper and it stated the carnival would open in two hours. Right now, he was telling her everything there was to enjoy about it and so far, her interest had sparked to new levels.

"Sure sounds like a blast." Fu said as she listened to Naruto.

"Again, it will be just that." Naruto smiled and she smiled back.

"Right then, what do we do to kill time until then?" Fu asked.

"How about some meteor smashing?" Naruto suggested; meaning a practice in which they'd used their powers to destroy Tengai Shinsei meteorites.

"Yeah; that'll kill plenty of time." Fu nodded before Naruto used his dojutsu powers to open a space-time portal before the Jinchuuruki couple walked into it and arrived in a desert dimension. Both stretched before looking to one another and slowly smiled.

"Let it rain, Naruto-kun." Fu said before Naruto formed some hand signs and performed Tengai Shinsei with his lion chakra avatar also doing the same hand signs before summoning a meteorite. Soon, the whole desert was overshadowed by a round object flying down from the atmosphere from above.

As the shadow grew over the land, Fu reached back to unwrap the red cloth to reveal a sword within its sheath. She removed the weapon from it to reveal it was a katana with the blade made from Chōmei's armor, which she called Kabutomushihōn (**Beetle Horn**) with Naruto using Asura Path to form two arms from his waist before they gripped both his Hiraishin knife and the Sword of the Thunder God.

"Let's do it." Naruto said.

_*Somewhere I Belong by Linkin Park plays*_

"Right!" Fu said before activating her partial tailed beast transformation and Chōmei's wings appeared from her back before she soared into the air. Naruto used Deva Path to fly after her and both Jinchuurukis flew towards the falling satellites with him removed the tag from the Hirashin blade to form its katana blade length before they separated.

Fu shot towards the left half of the satellite and flew over it before stabbing it with Kabutomushihōn and the blade cut through the satellite with ease while Naruto tore through another with the strength provided by the Ten-Tails' power; i.e. Kaguya's chakra which made him inhumanly stronger. He swung the Hiraishin sword and used his Ying-Yang chakra to channel into the blade with either half black and white.

The meteorite split apart before Fu flew after the left half and flapped her wings above it as she levitated in the air. She was joined by Naruto as she used Hiden: Scale Powder Enfolding Attack and he used Wind Release: Rasenshuriken to destroy it and both attacks completely destroyed the half before shifting their attention to the other half.

Naruto and Fu both flew towards the last half and looked to each other before nodding before they entered their Version 2 states with the former using only Kurama's chakra. Fu used her horn on the half while all 9 of Naruto's tails slammed into the stone and obliterated it.

Both watched as the massive rocks plummeting to the ground and looked up to see another meteorite shooting down from above. Naruto and Fu flew back down to the ground while he gathered the chakra of the remaining tailed beasts; this reflected with him now having 55 tails.

The Jinchuuruki couple prepared Tailed Beasts Bombs as the meteorite draw closer and Naruto's was formed with mixtures of Shukaku's sand, Matatabi's fire, Isobu's water, Son Gokū's lava, Kokuo's Boil Release, Saiken's corrosive power, Chōmei's Bug Bite force, Gyūki's ink, Kurama's fire twister and finally Kaguya's Truth-Seeking Ball. Naruto's attack emitted a loud crackling sound as he formed another Wind Release: Rasenshuriken while thrusting either blade into the ground and allow twin chakra cannons to form in the palms of his faux hands.

He channeled his chakra into the channels and aimed them at the falling meteorite before firing their respective attacks. Fu and Naruto's respective Tailed Beast Bombs along with his chakra blasts flew into the air before they collided with the meteorite and shattered it.

"Ready for the meteor shower, Fu-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Bring it on." Fu smiled before Naruto formed more hand signs and soon, hordes of meteors fell from the sky. Naruto and Fu grinned before entering their Tailed Beast modes with him once again choosing Kurama's form as they charged.

Naruto sprang into the air before swinging all of his tails and destroying the falling meteors while Fu flew through the meteor shower ramming her durable horn to clear the way. While levitating in the air, Naruto roared and half of the meteorites shattered from the impact of the earthshattering sound.

_Two hours later_

Naruto and Fu had destroyed all of the meteorites with their remains on the ground before they floated back down to earth.

"Hey, Fu-chan, I think it's time for the carnival to start. How about one more for the road?" Naruto asked.

"All right." Fu answered before Naruto activated his Six Path Sage mode and fused five of his Truth-Seeking while using his chakra arms to form yet another seal to summon another meteorite. While using his senjutsu powers to form a Tailed Beast Ball Rasenshuriken, Fu stood alongside him and started channeling her own Tailed Beast Bomb power into the charka sphere as it grew bigger with each second.

Instead of the usual ringing, Naruto's Tailed Beast Ball Rasenshuriken was making a thundering echo noise before they flew into the air above the meteorite. They lifted it and sent it flying down together before the technique tore through it and crashed into the ground; causing an after-blast which destroyed the rest of it.

Once the meteorite and its predecessors were destroyed, an immense mushroom cloud burst into the air while Naruto and Fu watched from a higher, safer distance. Both smiled at their work and nodded before reverting to their normal state.

Naruto opened a portal that lead back to the normal dimension and followed Fu through it. He deactivated his dojutsu and looked to see the carnival slowly being filled with occupants.

"All right, Fu-chan, let's make this carnival one you won't ever forget." Naruto said.

"Lead the way." Fu said as she followed Naruto and their first stop was at the house of mirrors. They stood in front of a deformed mirror and Fu smiled at herself as she looked into the mirror.

"See, Fu-chan, what do you think?" Naruto asked.

"I think you're too short to be a hero." Fu joked as she stared into the mirror which made them diminutive versions of themselves. He laughed as Fu put two fingers behind Naruto's head and formed two rabbit ears before moving onto another one where their heights were drastically taller.

Next, they moved to more mirrors and their next visit was to a Balloons and Darts game. Given her skill of throwing kunai, throwing the darts into the balloons was a complete cinch and won a poster of Naruto in his sage mode attire from his battle with Pain.

"Well, Fu-chan, now you can put your new poster in your room." Naruto said to Fu as she carried the poster under her arm.

"And look at your face every night." Fu smiled.

"Exactly." Naruto said and Fu chuckled in response before moving onto a sideshow where they observed a daredevil managing to pedal a unicycle over a massive tank of bull sharks on a thin wire. Afterwards, the pair wondered over to a cross-bow arrow game and Fu won another poster that held a picture the Hokage monument with Naruto's face as the future Hokage after Kakashi.

Later, they met Ginkaku treating Anko to some dango at food stands while they brought some cotton candy and they took a break by sitting inside the cab of a Ferris wheel. They smiled at the view and Naruto looked to Fu.

"So, Fu-chan, how do you like the carnival so far?" Naruto asked as Fu bit the cotton candy they shared.

"I've never had so much fun in my life!" Fu smiled.

"Well, this is one of the best places to have fun." Naruto smiled.

"You said it best, Naruto-kun." Fu responded.

"We can come back tomorrow if you like." Naruto said and Fu smiled at him.

"Hey, Naruto-kun, want something sweet?" Fu asked as held what was left of the cotton candy towards him.

"Sure." Naruto responded as he opened his mouth and Fu slightly pulled it back.

"Close your eyes and you'll get something very sweet." Fu said.

"Fine by me." Naruto said as he closed his eyes and awaiting the cotton candy to approach his mouth. Instead, he felt something soft pressing against his lips and this confused him as there wasn't the cotton candy at all.

His eyes opened see Fu's orange eyes an inch away and realized said fellow Jinchuuruki was softly kissing him while holding the cotton candy under his chin as a lure of sorts. She caressed his cheek as she kissed him for a while and he held completely still before melting into the kiss before rubbing her back in return.

Once some moments had passed, their lips still remained sealed until they eventually parted lips and stared at each other with soft gazes.

"That's for bringing me to my first carnival." Fu smiled at Naruto.

"Glad to do it, Fu-chan." Naruto answered as he noticed Fu moving closer.

"And this for everything else since I first came to Konoha because of you." Fu said before they embraced for another kiss and Naruto ran his fingers through her hair with the sunset shining right behind them. They both groaned as Fu's tongue licked into his mouth and she caressed his face endearingly as they kissed.

Fu's pumpkin-colored eyes connected with Naruto's ultramarine ones as he rubbed her back while their tongues locked and rubbed. The Jinchuuruki couple stayed like this for some time until the ride ended and they got off with Naruto's arm resting on Fu's shoulder.

"Fu-chan, that was sweet." Naruto said to Fu.

"The cotton candy or the kiss?" Fu smiled; knowing very well he meant the kiss and he winked at her. They continued to walk through the carnival until it was closing time and they began to head to Fu's home.

"Well, Fu-chan, that was fun." Naruto said.

"Yup!" Fu said as Naruto escorted her home.

"Any part of the carnival your favorite?" Naruto asked.

"Does hanging around you count?" Fu asked and Naruto kissed the top of her forehead in response.

"That's what I'd pick, too." Naruto said as they arrived at Fu's home and she asked him to help set up her new posters up. Both went into her home and they set up the poster of the Hokage on her bedroom door while trying to decide where she'd like the poster of him.

"Naruto-kun, this way." Fu said before leading him to her bedroom and deciding to place it over her bed. As he set up the poster, she removed her cylindrical sheath and placed it against the wall before looking back to Naruto.

"How's that, Fu-chan?" Naruto asked after placing the poster above her bed.

"Perfect!" Fu smiled.

"Nothing like a poster of a kickass hero to have above your bed, don't you think?" Naruto said.

"Yeah; especially a kickass hero that I'll the first time I wake up each morning and probably every night." Fu said as she climbed onto the bed and crawled towards him. He looked back down at her and smiled before sitting down on the side of the bed.

"Is that so?" Naruto asked before Fu placed herself in his lap and looked one another in the eye.

"Yeah, even if that means I'm lucky enough to see it every night." Fu smiled.

"Wanna try your luck, Fu-chan?" Naruto smiled.

"You bet." Fu said before she leaned close enough to kiss his neck and she caressed his jawline. Naruto held her close to him as planted kisses on his neck and he wrapped his arms around her slender body.

Fu gently stroked his jawline before rubbing his heart and he kissed her forehead to catch her attention. He framed her chin and tilted her head back to kiss her lips to allow a reunion of their tongues.

Naruto stroked her back and Fu ran her fingers through his hair while staying in his lap. Both moaned in their kiss as he undid her forehead protector on her arm and set it on her nightstand before trailing his fingers through her hair in return.

Their tongues licked and slobbered as they opened their mouths and both moaned feverishly as they clashed. Fu replanted her hand on Naruto's chest to feel his quickening heartbeat and knew he was just as excited as she was.

So, she took his hand and held it to her bosom to not only let feel her heartbeat; but her bosom as well. Naruto blushed at feeling Fu's chest and he ceased warring tongues with her to stop at awe at the feeling.

"Naruto-kun, try staying with me, all right?" Fu said to Naruto, who snapped out of his trance and placed her on the bed with himself on top of her. She gave him a loving smile before he lifted his shirt and Fu's grin widened at his muscular chest.

Naruto smiled back at Fu before nibbling her neck and she slid her armlets off before stroking his back. He stroked Fu's cheek before sliding his hand under her midriff shirt and his heart continued to beat with excitement as he lifted it to reveal her perky breasts easily seen through her fishnet shirt.

Fu chuckled as she folded her arms behind her head and slowly swayed her breasts at him before removing her fishnet shirt. He smiled with excitement as he palmed Fu's breasts and gave them a gentle squeeze.

She smiled as his hands caressed and groped at her perky tits while she groped at his pectoral muscles in return. He rubbed her tits and lowered his head to lick the underside of her breast.

The green-haired woman began to moan from Naruto's arousing touch as he caressed and groped her bosom. He pressed her orbs against one another and licked her buds while they turned stiff with each lick.

Naruto's heartbeat continued to quicken from groping his fellow Jinchuuruki and her eyes were drawn to his crotch. She nodded at his growing manhood before he opened his mouth and licked her fully aroused nipples while still squeezing her breasts.

A blush slowly started to build on her face as he rubbed his tongue on her buds and she gripped the bed tightly. Naruto groaned at his hardness forming within his trousers and judging from Fu's moans, he could tell her arousal was likely building up as well.

He lightly bit into her right breast and she mewled from his canines lightly piercing her orb while she placed her hand on the back of his skull. Naruto carefully gnawed and grinded his teeth on her breast while gripping her opposing tit to tweak and lightly pinch it.

Fu smiled at him as he carefully sank his teeth in her pliable orb before engulfing her bud and suckling it. He rubbed his lips together on her aroused tit and she closed her eyes while moaning as she trickled her fingers through his hair; her sounds of pleasure begging him to continue.

Naruto freed one of Fu's breasts and reached down where his hand went inside her skirt. It found the center of her fishnet shorts and he could feel her womanhood through them.

He then realized that nothing else was underneath and smiled before kissing her chin. Next, he moved down to face the underside of Fu's skirt and she continued blushing as he removed it along with her shorts.

Naruto spread her folds and rubbed them before he licked the center of her folds. Fu whimpered as the blonde's tongue licked her pussy and his index fingers brushed on her womanhood.

He wiggled his fingers on Fu's entrance before spreading it and he licked his lips before he licked his way into her body. She held onto the bed and moaned as she felt him ravenously licking into her wetness.

His fingers rubbed and wriggled on her folds as his tongue wagged inside of her womanhood as the hot blush covered her face. Fu moaned as Naruto tasted her innards and did something unexpected; he activated his Rinnegan to perform the Asura path where two faux arms appeared from his shoulder blades.

They reached forward and caressed Fu's bosom as he licked into her warmth. Though understandably surprised, she found the experience enjoyable and both her fingers and toes curled from the pleasure as the Asura hands gripped her tits.

Naruto's tongue dug through Fu's moist tunnels while he groaned from how his excited member throbbed within his trousers; literally aching to get free. Fu's eyes opened and she looked down at the bulge in his pants before smiling as she wondered how big it looked up close.

She pushed the thought aside as she could tell her orgasm getting closer from Naruto's licking and his Asura hands tweaked and applied pressure on her nipple with his real fingers teasing her clit and folds. Fu couldn't have been more right as her fluids streamed out onto Naruto's tongue and he licked every last stream of her wetness.

Naruto licked his lips and retracted his Asura arms before noticing Fu immediately rise. She rubbed the bulge in his pants and he sat on the bed while she kneeled in front of him as she gripped his zipper.

Fu smiled as she pulled down the zipper and Naruto groaned as she also removed his boxers before finding herself facing his manhood. She licked her lips before leaning in closer and wrapped her fingers around it while stroking it.

He moaned as Fu pumped his erection and she nodded in satisfaction at the strength of his manhood. She eyed his foreskin and gave it a small lick before licking the center of his stiffness.

The blonde watched as Fu slowly licked his member and she chuckled before stirring her tongue on his foreskin. She lathered it with her saliva while rubbing her breasts on his cock and he moaned at their softness.

Fu rubbed her tongue on the tip of it and pumped the shaft while opening her mouth. Next, she proceeded to sink her mouth down onto it and he moaned at the warmth of her saliva engulfing his tower.

She moaned at the taste before slowly pumping her mouth on his manhood and she pressed her breasts on his balls. He placed his hand atop her head as she sucked his cannon and stirred her tongue around it while pumping it.

Naruto groaned as he started to thrust his erection into Fu's mouth and she moaned as it flew into her mouth while she rubbed her breasts on his balls. The soft sensation made him shiver as Fu bopped her head on his length and licked his foreskin slowly.

She closed her eyes as her lover's manhood flew into her mouth as she moaned from the taste of his cock and his hand remained on her head to guide her bopping movements. Naruto carefully sent his manhood jetting into Fu's mouth as she sucked on him and he smiled the whole time before his stiffness twitched.

After it throbbed a few more times, Fu opened her eyes and winked at him. No sooner than her reaction did the blonde sage unleashed his semen that filled her mouth and throat alike.

Fu hemmed as some of it drained from her lips and Naruto panted before removing his manhood from her mouth. The mint-haired woman swallowed nearly all of his cum before catching her breath and licking her lips.

"Delicious stuff, Naruto-kun, but now it's time for the main course." Fu said as she climbed onto the bed and turned around to display her womanhood. Naruto gripped her hips before prodding his manhood on her entrance and she started to pant from his teasing.

He braced himself as he moved forward and carefully entered her wetness as he destroyed her hymen. Fu groaned in temporary pain at the loss of her virginity and she held onto the edge of the bed while Naruto moaned in unison at her innards welcoming his erection.

Once he was fully inside of her and properly adjusted, Naruto held onto Fu while sending his cock forward into her womanhood. She tightly held onto the bed as the taller Jinchuuruki plowed his length into her pussy and she slowly began to smile at the power of his movements.

Fu moaned as Naruto drove his cock into her wetness and her breasts began to sway forward. His crotch met her rear while he pounded his member into her tightness and he held onto her hips for the time being.

Both of them panted from the pleasure being to fill their bodies and soon, sweat began to boil from their torsos. Fu dug her nails into the bed as her lover's erection thrashed about inside of her tight tunnels and the impacts of his movements sounded throughout the room.

Fu whimpered as he jerked his manhood into her tightness and moved his hands to her slender waist. She looked back as Naruto shot his glory into her caverns and she reared back onto her knees while placing her hands on them for balance.

She turned her head and he pressed his lips against hers while he held onto her waist. Both moaned into each other's mouths as he slammed his tower into her wetness and his cerulean eyes met with her coral spheres.

Naruto's hands traveled to Fu's jiggling breasts and squeezed them while pummeling his cock into her walls. Fu moaned as she grew tighter on his length from his groping and caressing her bosom while kissing him and reaching back to caress his whiskers.

His eyes sparkled akin to diamonds while his tongue lashed and lathered with Fu's breasts bobbing in his hands before freeing one of them to hold onto her forearm. Fu and Naruto closed their eyes as their tongues battled and licked against one another.

Fu moaned as she felt the throbbing of Naruto's manhood intensify within her walls as he charged his hips forward and her walls grew tighter in turn of his movements. She lifted her forearm from his hold and placed it around Naruto's neck while he slammed his manhood into her tightness.

He groped and kneaded her breast while reclaiming his hold on the other orb as she kept her arm laced around the crook of his neck for balance. The blonde broke the kiss and began nibbling Fu's neck while her eyes remained closed as a sign of ecstasy.

The young sage's testicles became tighter as his cannon thundered into her warm innards and she rutted her hips backwards with her rear hitting Naruto's lap. By now, their sweat had covered them from head-to-toe and he grazed her neck with his canines.

She mewled as he nibbled on her neck and he grabbed hold of her bouncing nipples before tweaking and pulling them forward. Naruto's member slammed into her walls and Fu began kissing his forehead as he drove himself onwards.

Fu's sweaty back was now against Naruto's chest while he thrust his erection into her tunnels and she moaned as he left a hickey on her neck. He freed her breasts to frame her chin and kiss her again while rocketing his glory into her walls.

Her eyes finally opened as her innards coiled around Naruto's cock and put a pleasuring amount of pressure on it to the point where his seeds erupted into her womb. The amount her body couldn't accept erupted from her pussy akin to a volcano spewing out lava and it splattered on her bed.

Naruto and Fu moaned as their orgasm ended and both separated their lips to pant as he removed his cum-stained erection from her entrance. She turned around and rested her head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey, Naruto-kun, are you tired?" Fu asked once she caught her breath.

"Am I ever tired, Fu-chan?" Naruto smiled.

"In that case…" Fu said before placing him on his back and straddling him before wrapping her fingers around his length. Smiling, she gave it a few pumps before placing her pussy onto him again and she thrust down onto her fellow Jinchuuruki before he renewed his series of thrusts.

Naruto's hips charged upright into Fu's innards as she rode his manhood and her walls grinded it with her innards. He placed his hands on her breasts and kneaded them against one another as she worked her hips on his manhood.

The seven-tailed Jinchuuruki moaned as Naruto pounded his manhood into her walls and toyed with her bosom as it bounced about in his hands. They smiled at one another as they versed hips with each other and he rammed his length into her wetness.

Fu smiled at him while rolling her hips forward and Naruto jerked his crotch upright to send his member pummeling into her body. He caressed his lover's chest before opting to hold onto her waist as she grinded her wetness on his manhood and she moaned with glee as she did so.

Naruto pounded his cock into her stomach and Fu's blush hadn't lessened in the least as he did so. She placed her hands on his shoulders for balance and held onto him as his mighty thrusts rocked her body.

She sent her lips crashing down against his and stroked his whiskers affectionately as he wrapped his arms around her back to hold her close to him. Both blue and orange eyes blissfully stared into one another as they thrust against one another.

Either Jinchuuruki worked their hips together while they kissed and clashed tongues with him stroking her back. Fu's breasts jiggled and heaved against Naruto's chest as she brought her wetness down his hilt until he unleashed an immeasurable tidal wave of cum within her.

The young couple moaned as Naruto's semen blasted from her entrance and covered his testicles. After a while, Fu got off him and stood while arching her leg into the air as he stood behind her.

He held her breast and kept her leg high as he entered her wetness once more with Fu placing her arm on the crook of his neck again for balance. Fu held onto Naruto as he channeled his cock into her wetness and it raged into her body while he kept her leg arched into the air.

As he thrust into Fu's innards, her toes and fingers began to curl from the pleasure as Naruto's hilt raged into her body. He pounded his manhood into her innards and her free breast bobbed into the air as he groped and squeezed it with his fingers massaging it.

Fu moaned along with Naruto as he jerked his manhood into her tunnels and she began to dig her nails into him. Normally, at the first sign of Naruto's skin being pierced by someone else, Kaguya would use her chakra to drastically harden his skin to insane levels but given the scenario he was in now, she didn't see any harm and went against her normal defensive choices.

Naruto sweated as he pounded his glory into the depths of Fu's body and her walls became tighter with each passing thrust. He raged into her core and her fiery innards were pounded into by his cock while she maintained a fair balance on him by the crook of his neck.

His manhood thundered into Fu's entrance as he groped and squeezed her orb while the other bobbed about. The blonde groaned as he became swollen within Fu's womanhood and his testicles tightened with her walls doing the same until their juices poured out of her in a white river.

Soon, Naruto sat at the edge of the bed with Fu in his lap and she rested her head against his heart. The sunset shined through Fu's window and Naruto smiled at his lover.

"Fu-chan, if you want, you can see my face every night for the rest of your life." Naruto smiled before she gave him an endearing kiss to the lips.

"Lucky me." Fu smiled.

* * *

Fu is really a joy, isn't she? I enjoyed having her hang around Naruto and the opening roof scene with Kinkaku and Ginkaku was a reference to a scene from the movie **_Set It Off_**. Speaking of Ginkaku, I decided it'd be funny if he turned out to be a womanizer and possibly have sired many kids that he responded to by saying "I ain't your Daddy!"

Anyway, the **Linkin Park **song was requested by **_DarkChild316 _**to symbolize how well Fu has been accepted into Konoha and for this story, I thought it'd be the saddest thing ever to hear that she has never been to a carnival before and I'm glad I was able to think of that with my friend**_Sketchfan._**

Next time, join Naruto as he celebrates Christmas with Amaru and don't forget to R&amp;R as well as wish me a Happy Birthday if you would. See ya!


End file.
